Gumball
Gumball & Darwin VS Sonic & Tails '''is the 4th official episode of UMDTOTC ALPHA, or the 12th battle overall! It features Gumball & Darwin and Sonic & Tails in a battle of iconic duos with both move members of each duo having contrasting colors of each other! '''Battle Length: 1:21 Dissers All are played by Bob-Crust! * Gumball * Darwin * Sonic * Tails Lyrics is in Cyan, Darwin is in Orange, Sonic is in Blue and Tails is in Yellow! Sonic & Tails - Verse 1: Hey Tails, look at these two bozos failing a life! Man, It seems like with heads that big all they can do is bite! I’ve seen their show, they are obvious idiots With brains smaller than little flower pellets! (Oh!) Look at you short fools, down so low! When it comes to your brains, you’re too slow! Gumball, it looks like all your fat built up in your hips! They should’ve gone down to your legs, look that those tiny little dips! We have similarities between us with 300, and don’t call it hate! 300 is my IQ, and your guy’s head weight! I’ll disintegrate you guys with my arm cannon! The only power you guys have, is jail bait head-canons! Gumball & Darwin - Verse 1: Uh, Darwin how are we supposed to start this? I think we just talk until we pop outta diss Ok, that makes sense, but where should we start? Maybe we should diss Sonic about his stone heart! Yeah, Sonic you are a sarcastic jerk! Wait, why do I feel hypocrisy rising while he’s feeling hurt? Uh, I don’t know. Well, maybe we should be original and diss their shows! Oh, is that because the only good one is Sat AM? Yes exactly, but we should have more personal disses towards them! Sonic, you’re a cocky jerk, I only do light sarcasm! You say that we have weird fanfiction, look at that weeb having a o*gasm! Uh, Gumball. What does that word even mean? I don’t know, but I think it has to do with a fox and alien genes! Oh, like how his whole name is just a dumb pun? While I’m a cute, lovable fish. This verse is done! Sonic & Tails - Verse 2: Thank god that’s over, I feel like that went on forever! That verse was about as good as Gumball’s plans, that work never! Also, Tails is mutant? Says the talking fish with 5 foot legs! Plus, Gumball, how does it feel to be the only 12 year old with AIDS? Uh, Sonic. He doesn’t have a single disease Well, Can you come with a better diss, jeez! Well, maybe I will as they can only do one thing Which is getting satanic girls with evil powers, we got rings! Gumball & Darwin - Verse 2: Oh you got rings, oh no we’re so jealous! All our classmates have personality, what you get your friends at a Dellys? Or maybe you got them from our dad’s belly? It’s because they suck if you didn’t know, be jelly! Sonic & Tails - Verse 3: Yes, we know what you mean, and no we ain’t jelly Of this cat and fish, who are as hairless as some Kelly! We save animals, what do you guys do all day? Probably mess around and commit crimes like the one starting with Jay! Gumball & Darwin - Verse 3: We heard that you like chili dogs, what a disgusting food! You always try to be the cool guy, but my name’s Zac my dude! I’m the third of my kind while you guys are older than stone (Uh, yeah the third) Well, your guy’s legs are skinnier than a bone!